Cosmos (AddOn)/Cosmos Beginner's Guide
This page is only for historical purposes. ---- Welcome to Cosmos! ---- It brings joy to my heart and a smile to my face that you've decided to start using Cosmos. It's been a blast coding Cosmos, and I hope that you will learn to enjoy it as much as we have. If you're completely new to Cosmos and are wondering what it's all about, how to get it or how to get it working, you may wish to read the Cosmos Questions (including answers!) before reading further. If you've already got that far and are wondering what to do next, read on! =Getting Started with Cosmos= So you've got Cosmos installed and you've logged into the game world. You may not notice much is different. This is because Cosmos aims to look and feel very much like the default user interface the game came with. The Cosmos Minimap Button The most direct way to access the various features of Cosmos is through the Cosmos Minimap Button. By default it is located at the bottom left corner of the minimap (see picture to right). Click this button once to access the Earth Feature Menu. The Earth Feature Menu The Earth Feature Menu is a central location you can use to access the major components of Cosmos. This is a good time to take a look at what some of the features of Cosmos. Just left-click on any of the menu items to see what it is. =Configuring Cosmos= Khaos Khaos is the interface Cosmos uses to configure itself. You can access Khaos by using the Earth Feature Menu (see above) or by pressing the `Esc` key on your keyboard and clicking the Khaos Configure button that pops up. User Skill Menu Every AddOn customizes its set of options for all skill levels of users. The most basic and common options will be for Beginner (Default) with each increasing level showing the user more options until Developer (all options). If you want to see every option for every part of Cosmos, select Developer from the User Skill Menu. Select Configuration Screen The Select Configuration Screen is shown when you log into the world. This is where you can select the Khaos configuration you want to use. It can be useful to set a Default configuration for each character. This will prevent Cosmos from asking you each time you log in which profile you want to use. For detail on how to do this see the below subsection. Setting Default Configuration Setting the default configuration can be useful. All you have to do select the configuration you want to use from the drop down menu, check, 'Set this as the default for Cosmos' and click 'Use.' Managing Configurations One of the more powerful features of Khaos is its Configurations Pane. This pane will be shown if you have set your User Skill to Average (2) or higher. At first load, the Initial Configuration is set as default. This profile contains all default options.